Certain electrical connectors have a plurality of terminals secured within a dielectric housing member which in turn is secured within a surrounding metal shell member, such as for physical protection and also for shielding against electromagnetic interference (EMI). Such a shell may be adapted to be mounted to a bulkhead to extend through a cutout, and the connector must define a hermetic seal between one side of the bulkhead and the other, by necessity including complete peripheral sealing of the insert to the surrounding shell.
One conventional technique of securing the housing within the shell is to provide a plurality of latches for mechanically securing the two members together, and also providing a bead of liquid adhesive material completely around either a forwardly facing surface of the housing or the corresponding rearwardly facing surface of the shell which abuts the housing flange. Application of such liquid adhesive materials is not cost effective because application tools are necessary to dispense the adhesive, the adhesive has a limited shelf life and/or stringent environmental controls are needed therefor, and the application tooling must be frequently cleaned and cared for all of which results in substantial cost of production.
It is desired to provide a method for permanently securing a housing member within a shell member wherein the interface between the members is hermetically sealed.
It is further desired that such a method be economical and simple.